Katerina :
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What happens when Dean Ambrose is made to babysitt Triple H prodigy
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Roman are watching the divas match backstage. It was the new diva Katrina. She has long black wavy hair. Her face is angelic which makes her one of the best heel of the division. She is wrestling Sasha. Katrina is wearing black and red gear similar to Natalya.

They're putting a heck of a match. Sasha goes for a suicide dive. Katrina catches her and goes t-bone suplex. The fans are awe. This two have chemistry. Dean and Roman get pulled. "Stephanie wants to talk to you." Roman mumbles what did you do this time? Dean reply nothing I swear nothing. As the walk to Stephanie office. They sit down."I need a favor from you two." Roman and Dean looks at each other. Katrina is now caught in the bank statement.

She is about to tap but she reaches the ropes. Sasha is livid. Katrina gets up and they share a stare . Sasha goes to shake her hand. Katrina shake her hand and hugs her. Sasha smiles as they pull away. Katrina grabs sasha by her hair. Sasha hits the mat. Katrina stomp Sasha right hand and then left hand. "I don't need your respect!" Katrina then kicks Sasha on her ribs. Sasha is in pain. Katrina grabs Sasha by her hair."Who is the boss now?"

As Sasha tries to push her away . Katrina goes for cross face. Dean tells Stephanie no I'm not going to babysitt someone. Stephanie knew Dean was going agree easily. Roman ask for how long? Stephanie reply a few makes Sasha tap . Katrina doesn't let go until a few second later. Katrina rolls out of the ring. The refree raise her hand. Sasha tries to hold her self up. Katrina has a cold look as looks at Sasha.

Dean is mad at Roman. "Why did you agree to babysitt Katrina? "Roman reply because I rather have Stephanie happy then mad at us." Dean rolls his eyes. He see Katrina coming from the curtain. Dean ask how old is she? Roman reply twenty two. Katrina gets told by Triple H they did a great job. Katrina and Sasha hug Triple H. Dean tells Roman nice we're babysitting Triple H prodigy. Roman reply how bad can she be?


	2. Chapter 2 : trouble

Katrina is freshly dress and wonders who is riding with. Normally it's with Sasha, becky , Emma , and Paige. However now that is feuding with Sasha. Stephanie told her she would ride with someone else. Katrina grabs her bags. As she walks out the locker room. Randy tells her you know you're riding with Dean and Roman . Katrina thinks he is joking. Randy reply I'm serious. I told them you can ride with me but they think I'm trouble.

"I wonder why." Randy chuckled. He walks with her outside . Dean and Roman look at each other. Katrina is laughing with Randy. "Here boys take good care of her." Katrina hugs Randy before he leaves. Dean rudely tells to ride in the back. Roman helps her put her bags. Katrina listen. Roman ask her if she comfortable? Katrina nodded. Dean rolls her eyes. Roman notice Katrina has a pad in hand. As Dean is driving she is drawing. Roman ask what are you drawing? Katrina reply Sasha new gear. Roman ask can she see it? "No not yet.." Roman ask why not? "

Sasha needs to see it first." Dean has a small smile as they pull into the a gas station. Roman tells if she wants anything from gas station. Katrina reply sure. Dean see her step out with them. Roman and him grab chips with coconut water. Katrina just grabs coconut water. As they're about to leave. A little kid and his teenage sister ask for a picture. Katrina is about to take the picture but the little kid tells her to join. Katrina joins them in the picture. The kid dad takes the picture. Dean closely to Katrina and little kid with Roman and the teenage girl. They do different pictures. The teenage girl tells katrina they make a cute couple. Katrina reply yeah Roman and Dean are adorable. "No i mean you and Dean."


	3. Chapter 3 : with me

Katrina is driving . Roman is snoring in the back. Dean looks at her. "Yes ?" Dean ask how did you get into wwe? " I slept my way ." Dean raise his eyebrows. "I'm joking. I just train like everyone. " Dean ask why does triple h and Stephanie like you so much? " I'm not sure .. but they always like me since I met them." Dean nodded. Katrina ask do you miss being jon moxley? "Yes and no? So you watch my stuff " Katrina reply yeah.

Dean smiles. Katrina phone rings. Dean reads unknown number. "Are you going to pick up?" Katrina reply no it's probably.. Dean picks her phone. He answers it. He hears Dolph Ziggler voice . Katrina tries to take the phone from him. Dean stops her. He hears Dolph trying to smooth talk to her. Dean can help to laugh ."Sorry dolph Katrina it's kinda busy."

Dean hangs up and tries to give her phone. Katrina runs her right hand through her hair . She looks at the road. "Are you mad?" Katrina reply he is annoying. "Have you told him you're not interest?" Katrina reply yes! "Are you sure?" Katrina nodded. Dean tells her if he bugs you again tell me. "No i can take care of myself. "

Dean is backstage stretching backstage . When Dolph Ziggler comes to him. Randy Orton is few feet away from them. " Nice Ambrose you got with Katrina maybe now you can get a push." Dean looks at him with pissed off face. "I mean that's what I try to do but she reject me." Dean keeps stretching and ignore him.

Randy decides to go talk to Katrina. She just finish filming a backstage segment. Katrina smiles at him."we need to talk." Katrina reply I'm going to start charging you. Randy tries not to laugh. "What happen between you and Dolph?" Katrina reply he kept flirting with me. He would call me and send texy message .Randy notice she is gross by Dolph. "Anything else? " Katrina reply no.

" What about you and Dean?" Katrina reply he is just my traveling buddy. "I know you're nice and sweet girl be careful. " Katrina nodded. Randy smiles at her.

Dean is now coming from his match when he see Katrina walking backstage. The camera follows her as she looks mad. Katrina gets jump by Sasha banks. They get into a full brawl backstage.


End file.
